


Handcuffs

by vixevilcat7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixevilcat7/pseuds/vixevilcat7
Summary: Lord help us, another plot bunny that jumped back into my arms! Ahhhh! Little piece of fluffy nonsense that I thought up one day. We'll see how it goes! Thorfinn Rowle/Hermione GrangerWhat had happened the night before? Where was her wand? How had she wound up in the company of Yaxley, Dolohov and Rowle? Most importantly, why the BLOODY HELL was she HANDCUFFED to Rowle?!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle, Millicent Bulstrode/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: vixevilcat7





	1. Chapter 1

To anyone looking in the window, it would appear to be an ordinary scene. Three friends sitting around the coffee table playing cards, one holding his sleeping girlfriend on his lap. Unfortunately, they would be wrong, so very wrong! At least about the girlfriend! One would have to look closely in order to see the silver length connecting the young man and the girl using him for a pillow. 

Corban Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle played poker as they waited for Hermione Granger to wake up and contribute her knowledge to the jam they were currently in. They felt sure that she would know the answer or at least point them in the right direction! Of course, they would first have to calm her down. Seeing as she’d clashed with all three of them at some point in the past, they knew she would freak out as soon as she opened her eyes. It would be nothing compared to the fit she would throw once she realized the predicament she and Rowle were currently in. 

The two older wizards once again had the young man tell them exactly what had happened. Rowle rolled his eyes at them but dutifully explained. “I was getting a firewhiskey from the barkeep. This old lady came up to me. She wanted to tell my fortune. I told her I didn’t need my fortune told. I already had my whole life laid out. She told me she saw a very important woman in my life. I told her, yeah, my mother and my sister. They were the only two I needed. She shook her head and told me I needed someone to love me. I told her to fuck off! I had all the little fan girls I wanted or needed and I wasn’t interested in settling down. After I tell her that, she’s gone. I get my drink and start back to our table. Granger is apparently having a blast on her own. She’s dancing on a table. I stop to watch and she falls off into my arms. Next thing I know, this,” he held up his hand, “thing is attached to me and the other end is attached to Granger. The old lady hands me this key.” He held up a tiny silver key. “And says ‘the right words will unlock the lock’. That’s it!” he shrugged.

Yaxley and Dolohov exchanged glances. It sounded very much like young Rowle had just been struck with a love curse. They wondered if he’d figured that out yet. More than likely, either he was supposed to fall in love with Granger. Or Granger was supposed to fall in love with him. Then the key would work. They’d already watched him try time and again to unlock the lock. They both looked curiously at Granger. She’d grown into a lovely young witch. Her hair could rival Rowle’s any day of the week!

“So, how do you feel about Granger?” Yaxley asked him. Rowle looked down at her. He remembered the little first year girl who’d caught him setting trees on fire and ratted him out! He didn’t remember the racily dressed young woman, passed out in his arms. 

“She looks like she’d be a spitfire in bed. I’m looking forward to finding out.” He grinned. Yaxley shook his head as he face palmed. ‘Nope, apparently a love curse was the LAST thing on Rowle’s mind at the moment!’

Dolohov questioned him some more. “So you think she’ll be just another little fan girl. Nothing serious between you. She’ll fall right into bed with you?”

Rowle shook his head. “Nah, she was a little prude back in school. It’ll probably take me a couple days to get her to spread ‘em. But there is this.” He held his hand up again. “So we will have to be in the same bed. That could work in my favor, I think.” 

Dolohov sighed with exasperation. The boy got his way entirely too much with the ladies. If Granger was as much as a ‘prude’ now as she apparently had been in school, it might do him a world of good being handcuffed to her a couple of days!


	2. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes up and flips out! Now she wants answers! Harry and Millie to the rescue!

Hermione Granger couldn’t remember her pillow being this hard or warm. For that matter, she couldn’t even remember how she got home from the bar! And for some strange reason, she seemed unable to turn over. Her eyes fluttered open and squeezed shut against the bright light. Had her living room always been this bright? She tried once more, this time only slitting her eye open. 

She decided she MUST have gone off the deep end last night because she could swear she was looking at none other than Corban Yaxley! She shut her eye, counted to ten and opened both eyes this time. ‘Nope! Not a mistake! Corban Yaxley was sitting in her living room!’ So she did what any sensible witch would do at seeing an ex-convict in their home. She screamed as loudly as she could. 

“Bloody hell, Granger, cool your tits, lady!” came a voice from the other side of her. She stiffened in fear before chancing a glance over her shoulder. THAT had sounded like, OH DEAR MERLIN! Antonin Dolohov! She screamed again. She threw herself away from him but didn’t get very far. 

An arm curled around her. “Granger, much as I’m enjoying you squirming around on me, I don’t think you’re ready to handle me!” 

She whipped around. She was sitting in the lap of THORFINN ROWLE! She let loose another loud scream as she scrambled back from him, almost falling off the couch! She was saved by what appeared to be a handcuff? Around her wrist? And attached to THORFINN ROWLE?! 

“OH MERLIN, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!! Bloody hell, Rowle, what the hell did you do?!” she snarled. 

Yaxley and Dolohov burst out laughing at her. Of all the reactions she could have had, immediately blaming Rowle had honestly never occurred to them. Rowle was staring at her incredulously.

“ME? What the hell are you on about? I didn’t do a bloody thing, Granger! Why the hell are you blaming ME? Maybe it was YOU!” he snapped back. 

“I didn’t do anything! YOU’RE the one always in a bar fight! You’re always the one in the arrest reports, Rowle! What the devil did you do? Why the hell did you drag ME into it?! And for the love of Merlin, why the bloody hell am I handcuffed to YOU?!” she yelled angrily. 

“I did not do anything, Granger! I don’t know why they enjoy arresting ME so much! Besides, I wasn’t the one dancing on the table last night! Maybe they were after YOU and I was the one who get caught up in it! Ever think of THAT, Granger?!” he gritted his teeth angrily as he snarled at her. 

Hermione gasped in outrage. “OH! I do not DANCE on tables, Rowle! How dare you say that!”

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong, Granger! You were blasted out of your head last night! And you WERE the one dancing on the table!” he taunted her, seeing the perfect chance to rile her up even more. He’d forgotten how much he used to love riling her up in school! 

Hermione gritted HER teeth in anger. “Even IF I did dance on a table last night, that still doesn’t explain why I ended up handcuffed to YOU! What the devil HAPPENED last night?”

Rowle rolled his eyes at her. “I DON’T BLOODY KNOW, Granger! Maybe you should find the old lady who cuffed us together and ask HER if she’s out of her bloody mind, throwing us together!” 

“Hermione? Are you awake? Hermione? Can we come through? Harry has your wand.” The Floo flared green as the voice of Millicent Bulstrode floated through.

“Millie! Yes, please come on through. Just do one thing for me, please. Take Harry’s wand. Just until you come through. I’ll explain when you get here.” Hermione called. Immediately the fireplace turned green as Millie hurried through, holding Harry’s wand. Harry followed close behind her, reflexively going into a fighting stance as he recognized the three men in Hermione’s living room. Now he understood why she’d had Millie to disarm him! 

It had been years but he still remembered the three men. They had been part of Voldemort’s elite fighters. They had served their time, though, as he recalled they had been released on good behavior. Evidently, they were still very close friends as one was very rarely seen without the other two in tow. Of course, considering the one was Thorfinn Rowle and he was always getting into bar fights, maybe the other two shadowed him to keep him from being chucked back into Azkaban!

He walked over, holding Hermione’s wand out. “The barkeep found your wand. Again. One of these times, Hermione, you’re going to lose it and it won’t BE found.” He gently scolded her. “By the way, uh, why are you handcuffed to Thorfinn Rowle? And Rowle, would this be your wand, by any chance?” 

Thorfinn’s eyes lit up in delight at the sight of his wand. He’d only just realized he was unarmed as Harry came through the Floo. 

She gratefully took it and immediately sent an Alohamora at the cuff. It didn’t budge. She kept trying more spells. After she tried every unlocking spell she could think of, she sighed in defeat. “I don’t know, Harry. I was hoping SOMEONE,” here she stopped and glanced at Yaxley. “Would be kind enough to TELL me what’s going on, since THIS big galoot,” she glared at Rowle. “Seems to have no idea himself!” 

Since she’d glanced at him, Yaxley took that to mean, he was the one she wanted answers from. “Granger, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m as much in the dark as you are. All I know is what Thorfinn has told me and Antonin. Something about an old lady last night.”

Harry and Millie sat down as Harry had Thorfinn recite, yet again, what had happened last night. Something about it sounded off to him. It was Millie who came up with an idea. “Harry, we have a Pensieve at the house. Maybe Rowle could pull his memory of last night. You and Yaxley could go in and view it, gain perspective from fresh eyes on it.”

“Good idea, Millie! I’ll go through and get it. You stay here with Hermione!” Harry jumped up and raced back through the Floo. While he was gone, Hermione asked her about last night. 

“Millie, what happened at your party? I know we were celebrating but I can’t remember all the details.” She said. 

Millie laughed. “Well, I’ll go ahead and tell you. You weren’t the only one dancing on a table at night.” 

Hermione turned bright red.” Merlin! I really did dance on a table?!” The three former Death Eaters all chuckled at her. 

Thorfinn leaned his head back. “Told you, Granger. See, I’ve been known to tell the truth once in a while!” 

“Oh shut up, Rowle!” she snapped. Yaxley and Dolohov were biting their lips to keep from laughing at the two. Millie had her hands cupped over her mouth as she giggled.


	3. Dealing with Thorfinn Rowle! Aaahhh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a huge headache and its name is Thorfinn Rowle! A memory is revisited. Questions are asked.

While Harry was going for the Pensieve, Hermione jumped up to go use the loo. She was confused when Rowle stood up to go as well.

“Excuse me, Rowle. What are you doing?” she asked him snappishly. 

He looked at her oddly, cocked a brow and slowly raised their joined hands. Hermione slapped her free hand over her eyes. Merlin! She’d forgotten about that! He was going to have to follow her EVERYWHERE until they got this bloody cuff off! Then she realized SHE was going to have to follow everywhere HE wanted to go as well!

“Bloody hell!” she swore as she led him to the loo. “Millie! Can you help me for a moment?”

Millie came to see what she needed. “How can I help?”

“Barring having a way to free us from this bloody cuff, you mean? I want to put THIS.” She held up a dish towel. “Over his eyes. I don’t trust him to not peek while I’m using the loo!”

“Oi, Granger! No fair! I wouldn’t make you hide YOUR eyes!” Rowle protested. In the living room, it was all Yaxley and Dolohov could do to not burst out laughing at them again. 

“Of COURSE, you wouldn’t but I wouldn’t WANT to look!” she muttered as she and Millie fixed the towel over his eyes. 

“Huh! Are you sure about that, Granger? You might like what you see!” he smirked at her. Millie was laughing as she left the room. 

No sooner had she sat back down than an argument broke out in the room she’d just left. There was the clear sound of a slap, then Hermione snapped. “Rowle! Quit touching me!”

“Bloody hell, woman, where the hell else do I put my hand? There’s only so many ways to turn it!” Rowle popped back at her. 

“Just keep it still! Don’t move! Merlin, I can’t believe I’m going to have to put up with YOU!” she griped. 

“You think I’m going to enjoy it any better? Putting up with a little prude like you?!” he growled.

Harry came back with the Pensieve and also Ron and Pansy. They were confounded by the sight of Millie, Yaxley and Dolohov, practically falling out of their seats, laughing. 

“Oh, hell! What’s happening, Millie?” he laughed. She shook her head, pointing at Hermione’s loo. He, Ron and Pansy looked in that direction. Just then, they heard it. 

“Damn it! Rowle! I told you not to move! You’re TOUCHING me again!” Again there was the sound of a slap.

“Bloody hell, woman! Quit slapping me! Told you! There’s only so many fucking ways I can turn my damn hand!” he howled. Ron burst out laughing and almost ducked back into the Floo. Pansy grabbed him and they both sat down, face palming to hide their smiles. 

Hermione came back to the living room, tugging a grouchy looking Thorfinn behind her. Harry motioned them to the couch. “Come on, we’re waiting for one more person.”

“Potter? They said you needed me?” Anthony Goldstein called through the Floo.

“Goldstein! Yeah, bring your sketchbook, please.” Harry requested.

Anthony Goldstein walked out of the Floo, holding his sketchbook. He’d been a sketch artist for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for years, having been hired in straight from Hogwarts. 

“Ok. Rowle, I want you to bring up your memory of last night, as clearly as possible. We’re going to put it into the Pensieve and Yaxley, Dolohov, Ron, Anthony and I are going in to view it. Anthony, there’s an old lady we need you to make a sketch of. She is the reason for THAT.” He pointed at the cuff anchoring Hermione to Thorfinn. 

Anthony’s lips twitched at the sight of Hermione Granger handcuffed to Thorfinn Rowle! He remembered them having some very epic screaming fights at Hogwarts. Mainly because Rowle would have her lifted into the air, kicking and screaming after ratting him out over some minor infraction. He still remembered the time Rowle had levitated her up and hung her from the top of the flagpole by her robe! 

Hermione had her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. He sat down and opened his book to a fresh page. He nodded to let Harry know he was ready. Harry touched his wand to Rowle’s temple as he closed his eyes. He nodded and Harry drew out a long strand of memory. He dropped it into the Pensieve. He looked at Millie and Pansy. “Please try and keep the two of them from killing each other. Immobilize them if you have to.” He snorted as Hermione and Thorfinn both narrowed their eyes at HIM! The rest of them prepared to follow him into the memory. 

They dropped down into the bar from the night before. There was Yaxley, Dolohov and Rowle seated in the corner. Ron poked Harry and pointed to the other side of the room. There were Millie, Pansy, Hermione and others at Millie’s bachelorette party. They both snorted as they saw not only Hermione but also Millie and Luna Lovegood dancing on tables. Clearly they were feeling no pain! Pansy and Daphne were face palming as Ginny laughed her arse off! 

Yaxley and Dolohov, already knowing what had happened, were looking at the people standing at the bar. Harry, Ron and Anthony kept their attention on the three men. Yaxley was talking to Rowle as Dolohov threw back a shot of vodka. “Come on, Rowle, it’s not the end of the world. Just think how many times you’ve been injured lately! You need a break! This is what, your third injury in as many weeks? I know you can cope with broken arms and broken ribs! When you take a bloody Bludger to the head, though, you need to take a break, Thorfinn!” he argued with the stubborn blonde.

Thorfinn frowned, clearly not happy with the situation. “I’m FINE, Corban! I can still PLAY!” The Aurors exchanged glances. Clearly, the older wizards had brought Rowle drinking to drown his sorrows over being benched. They had all heard about the head injury that had sent Rowle to St Mungo. Obviously, the attending healer had sidelined him from playing Quidditch! Suddenly, he shoved back from the table. 

“Where are you going?” Yaxley frowned at him. Thorfinn sighed heavily. 

“If I’m going to have suffer being benched, it’s going to take more than.” He lifted the bottle in front of him. “BUTTERBEER, to keep me satisfied! I’m going to have some firewhiskey!” 

He stood to walk across the bar. Yaxley grabbed Harry’s arm and pointed. “That witch, there at the bar. She’s been watching him the whole time we’ve been in here. I didn’t notice her last night!” 

Dolohov had fallen in step beside memory Thorfinn. The others followed, watching as the blonde Quidditch player paused to watch Hermione dancing. He had a small smirk on his lips. He didn’t appear to recognize the young witch dressed in a mini skirt and crop top with her hair skillfully wrapped into a bun on top of her head. He went on to the bar. 

They all watched the older witch approach him. They could see now why he’d called her an old lady. She was heavily wrinkled but still beautiful. Yaxley and Dolohov both were regarding her with puzzled looks on their faces. It almost looked as if they recognized her but didn’t quite know her. Harry resolved to ask them as soon as they were out of the memory. Anthony was busy sketching the older witch as fast as he could, knowing he only had until the memory ended. 

“Pardon me, young man, May I tell your fortune?” she asked in a heavily accented voice. Thorfinn cocked a brow at her.

“No, thank you. I already know my future.” He replied. She tipped her head as she stared at him.

“You have an interesting aura about you. Are you sure?” she persisted. He sighed and turned back to her.

“I have my life laid out exactly how I want it. I do not need my fortune told. Thank you.” He said, clearly forcing himself to be polite. 

As he turned to put in his order, she stepped closer. “I see a very important woman in your life.” He put his hand on his brow. 

“Yes. That would be my mother and my sister, the only ones I need.” He gritted. Yaxley and Dolohov exchanged looks. He was about to lose his patience.

“But you need someone to love you!” the old lady insisted. The older wizards groaned as they saw the look on his face. Thorfinn whipped around to look at her. 

“I have NO INTEREST in settling down! I have all the fan girls I want OR need! Now FUCK OFF!” he growled. The old woman put her hands up in surrender as she appeared to melt into the crowd. He turned got his drink and started back to the corner table. On the way back, he finally appeared to recognize Hermione and again paused to watch her dance. She had her head thrown back and her arms held high. 

Suddenly she dropped, straight into his arms! As he was attempting to hang onto her AND his drink, the old woman showed up again, directly beside him. Before he realized what was happening, she had attached a cuff to his right wrist and Granger’s left wrist! She held out a tiny silver key. Looking at him almost sympathetically, she said. “The right words will unlock the lock.” Stroking the hair back from his face, she vanished once more. It left him standing there with his arms full of a passed out Hermione Granger! 

Yaxley and Dolohov were as wide eyed as he was when he showed up with her. “Bloody hell, Thor, what the devil did you do to Granger?!” Dolohov exclaimed. 

“Nothing! She passed out and fell off the table. All I did was catch her!” Thorfinn protested.

“So you’re taking her home with you? She’ll be pissed when she wakes up in your bed, mate!” Yaxley chuckled. Thorfinn groaned and covered his eyes. 

“Actually, she’ll have no choice in the matter. It’ll either be her house or my place.” He said glumly as he held up his right hand. The two wizards gaped at him disbelievingly. After that, the memory ended. They all came up out of it. 

“First off, how did you get into Hermione’s house? How did you even know where she lived?” asked Harry suspiciously. 

Millie raised her hand. “That would be my fault. Yaxley came over and told me they had a problem. Hermione was the only one who could help them. I dropped the Floo powder and sent them through to her house.” 

“No worries, Potter, Granger. We still have no clue where this house is located. We weren’t close enough to hear what she said.” Yaxley assured them. Hermione relaxed, until she realized she WOULD have to let them know how to get back to her house on their own. They never seemed to leave Thorfinn on his own. 

“Next question is for you and Dolohov. You both looked like you recognized the old lady, did you know her?” Harry asked Yaxley.

“She looked familiar. I can’t remember where I might have seen her. But, DAMN, she really did look familiar!” Yaxley told him. Dolohov was nodding with a thoughtful frown on his face. Clearly they were both puzzled. They knew her from somewhere but they couldn’t recall WHERE. 

“Anthony, did you get that picture? Do you need to go back in while we still have the memory laid out?” Harry turned to Goldstein next. 

“Nope, I got it right here.” Anthony put a few finishing touches on the picture, then duplicated it to make copies for Yaxley, Dolohov and Rowle to study. He kept one for his records and also made both Harry and Ron a copy. Hermione glanced disinterestedly at the picture, then looked again.

“She does look familiar, Harry.” She said. Harry perked up. 

“Do you recognize her?” he asked, fingers crossed.

“No. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen her, though. I just can’t remember where it was.” Hermione’s shoulders drooped. “So there’s currently no way the cuff is coming off soon.”

“No. Sorry, Hermione. We’ll start combing the area around the bar. Question the barkeep. Maybe if we find her, she can reverse whatever spell is on the cuff. Until then, I’m afraid you and Rowle are stuck together.” He smiled as he said that. 

“Why are you smiling like that, Harry Potter?” she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Oh, no reason. Just wondering if you or Rowle need extra protection. You know, to make sure neither of you go to Azkaban for murder in the first!” Harry cackled as Hermione tried to jump at him, only to be yanked back into Rowle’s lap! 

“Harry Potter, you just wait until I get out of this cuff. You best be ready to RUN AWAY!” Hermione growled at her best friend. His future wife was giggling as she tugged him into the Floo. Ron, Pansy and Anthony had already left. Yaxley and Dolohov stood up as they prepared to leave. 

“Where are you two going?” Rowle asked his own suspicious question. 

“We are going to go help look for this old lady. You can stay here with Granger and help her figure out where SHE’S seen her before.” Yaxley told him. 

“Please. Try not to kill each other while we’re gone.” Dolohov said as he turned away from them. 

“Oh, wait! I know the two of you aren’t going to be away from him for too long. You’ll need to know how to get back here if you use the Floo. It’s 24 Sullivan Lane. Or you can just always say ‘Hermione Granger’s house.’ Either one will work.” Hermione shrugged. They nodded as they left.


	4. Mountain, meet Mohammed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Thorfinn attempt to find a compatible way to deal with being handcuffed together. Rowle finds the one Muggle book Granger does NOT want him seeing!

“I have to get ready for work, Rowle! Come on!” Hermione ordered. He frowned at her. 

“What’s the magic word, Granger?” he popped back at her. She gritted her teeth. 

“Please, may I go get ready for work, Rowle?” she resisted the urge to slap that sarcastic look right off his face! He pretended to consider her words.

“I don’t suppose you’d want to lay out of work until this,” he held up their connected hands, “is resolved?”

“No! I don’t want to lay out of work! Some of us don’t get paid as much as Quidditch players!” she snapped. He leaned close to her.

“Don’t worry. I’d take care of your bills for you. We might even find some time to help you loosen up, Granger.” He smirked at her. She let out a small shriek as she slapped him again. 

He snarled as he grabbed her, pulling her closer to him. “Damn it, Granger! I told you to stop slapping me!” 

“Stop being a pervert then, Rowle!” she growled at him. He rolled his eyes. 

“Gah! As soon as you stop being such a prude, Granger! You were certainly loosened up last night!” he taunted her. His eyes dropped down and he smiled devilishly. “Very loosened up. Exactly why didn’t you ever wear anything like this in school, Granger? We might have gotten along much better!” 

Hermione gasped as she realized she was still in the outfit Pansy had loaned her. “This isn’t MY clothes, Rowle!” 

“Damn, Granger! You swiped another witch’s clothes last night? You better give them back! She’s probably wondering why she’s naked!” Thorfinn was getting a kick out of exactly how much he could rile Hermione up. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and face palmed. If she made it through the day without killing his arse, it would surprise her! “These are Pansy’s clothes! She let me borrow them last night!”

“Oh, poor Granger! You didn’t have any pretty things to wear last night? I could easily buy you a wardrobe of pretty outfits. Just say the word!” he tapped her chin playfully. She slapped his hand away as she glared at him.

“Since I don’t go out very much, I already have a wardrobe of outfits! Thank you very much, Mr. Rowle!” she snapped. “Now. I really need to get ready for work, if you don’t mind!” 

Thorfinn shrugged as he stood and followed her to her room. “Exactly where do you work again, Granger?” He watched as she started flipping through her clothes. 

“I work in a bookstore. In Diagon Alley. It’s very close to the Ministry. I’ll send owls to Harry and Yaxley so they’ll both know where to find us.” She told him absently. 

“Nope, not that one. Um, no, not that one, either.” Thorfinn pulled her first two choices out of her hands. Hermione looked at him in her mirror. 

“Excuse me! Who is dressing me, you or ME? Stop talking, Rowle!” she went back to flipping through the clothes. 

“Excuse me, Granger! Who is going to be the one standing beside you in these boring clothes? Me!” he slapped her next choice into the floor. He flipped through the clothes himself as he spoke. “If I have to stay with you all day, I’m damned well going to enjoy the view!” he pulled out an outfit she’d bought years ago and never had the courage to actually wear.

It was a light weight heather gray pencil skirt with a matching tailored jacket. He dug some more and found a white button up shirt to pair with it. He held out them out with a raised brow. She narrowed her eyes at him, then snatched the outfit away. “Close your eyes, Rowle! I need to change!”

She realized how difficult it would be as she wasn’t able to put one arm through the sleeve without separating it at the seam, then sewing it back with a wave of her wand. They went back to the living room where she wrote notes to both Harry and Yaxley and sent them off. Next came the problem of how to deal with having Rowle beside her all day! They took the Floo to the bookstore, coming out in the stockroom. As the main part of the store was facing a Muggle street, the owner kept the Floo in the back of the store. 

“Hermione, good to see you, dear. Oh! And who is this young man?” Mr. Norman looked at the huge blonde following her out of the stockroom. 

“Hello, Mr. Norman. This is, um, a friend. Rowle, this is my boss, Mr. Norman.” She introduced the two men. Mr. Norman looked at the young man who had yet to leave Hermione’s side. He decided he needed to get Mrs. Norman to drop by. This might possibly be THE ONE for their Hermione. They’d been trying to play matchmaker for the young woman for some time. 

“Oh, uh. Hermione dear, we just got a new shipment in. Would you care to check it in? It’s that big red box in the stockroom.” Mr. Norman watched as she nodded and turned back to the stockroom, the young man (Rowle?) right beside her. 

He quickly took the opportunity to call his wife on the Muggle phone as there were customers around him. “Matty, dear, you will not believe it! Our Hermione just brought a young man to work with her! His name is Rowle! No, I don’t know if it’s a first or last name. Come to the store later and bring lunch. We’ll sit them down and meet him properly!” he laughed as he hung up. Matilda had been all in an excited tizzy at meeting a potential young suitor! He decided to slip back and see how the two of them were doing. 

Hermione had found the box of books easily enough. Rowle had lifted them onto the table for her. Now all she had to do was sort them into categories. It should have been easy enough to do in just a matter of minutes. She hadn’t, however, counted on Thorfinn’s curiosity of seeing Muggle books. Used to books that rearranged themselves according to what one wanted to read, he kept flipping through them waiting for them to change. Also used to moving pictures that spoke to him, it freaked him out when the pictures in the books not only DIDN’T speak but remained in the same position as well!

“The devil is wrong with these books, Granger!” he exclaimed as he dropped another book into her neatly piled stacks, knocking them over. Again! 

“These are Muggle books, Rowle! They don’t change the words around and they don’t move or speak! Had you paid ANY attention in Muggle studies, you would have learned that!” she snapped as she began sorting them out again! 

“Ah, but then I wouldn’t have to ask you anything, would I?” He looped his arms around her, pressing her into the table, as he nuzzled under her ear. “Are you absolutely sure we even need to be here?” he whispered into her ear. She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her chest. 

“Hands to yourself, Rowle! I’m not one of your adoring little fan girls! I don’t even-!” she turned her head in time for him to kiss her! They were still kissing as Mr. Norman peeped in the door. At the sight, he quickly danced a little jig of joy! ‘Oh, yes! This definitely might be THE ONE!’ 

Harry and Ron approached the bookstore from one side, Yaxley and Dolohov came in from the other side. They were all surprised by the little old man dancing a jig. “Mr. Norman? What’s going on?” Harry asked. 

“Shush, don’t disturb them! Come here, come here!” he motioned to them all. They crowded into the hall behind him. He pointed into the stockroom where Hermione was only now beginning to put up a fight against Rowle’s kiss! The four wizards watched in suppressed amusement as she pushed him away and slapped him soundly once more!

“DAMN IT, ROWLE! What did I tell you?! Hands off! That includes your MOUTH, too!” she snarled at him. He was grinning as he held his face. ‘Damn, she had a hell of a slap! She could rival his mother or sister any day of the week!’ 

The five spies were leaning on the walls, holding their sides as they kept themselves from howling in amusement! Ron had actually sat down and Dolohov looked close to joining him! Harry, Yaxley and Mr. Norman were shaking their heads over Rowle’s antics! 

“Come on, Granger! You don’t mean that! We always got along so well at school until you’d rat me out! Why did you do that, anyway?” he tipped his head at her.

“Because, you were breaking school rules!” she snapped. He snorted at her. 

“And you WEREN’T? Correct me if I’m wrong here, Princess, but exactly how many of those little adventures with Potter DIDN’T involve breaking at least one school rule, Granger?” he watched as her face turned red. “The only reason you three got away with breaking the rules, Granger, is because that demented old headmaster was also a Gryffindor! He let you lot get away with everything!”

“Be that as it may, it doesn’t apply here! That’s all in the past! I’m talking right here, right now and the rule NOW is keep your hands AND mouth off of me! I mean it, Rowle! Don’t test-!” Hermione had begun backing away from him as he started towards her. She ran into the wall as he kissed her again.

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do, Princess!” he whispered as he released her from the kiss. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her muzzy thoughts. ‘Why had she been so angry with him?’ 

Rowle pulled her back to the table and started looking at the books in puzzlement once more. He still kept expecting one of them to be a Wizarding book. It was a half Wizarding shop, after all. Surely there would be at least one Wizarding book in the whole bloody place!

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to focus on sorting the books into their proper categories. She couldn’t get those kisses out of her mind, though. He didn’t seem like the type who would be interested in someone like her. He was a pureblood, after all. She’d figured he would end up marrying, eventually, a pureblood witch. Obviously, he was bored and wanted a plaything. Unfortunately, she wasn’t interested in being his little plaything! 

It was ironic that they should end up handcuffed to together. She hated him and he hated her! All she could do was hope and pray that she figured out where she’d seen the woman before or that Harry, Ron, Yaxley and Dolohov might strike it lucky and run upon her! 

Right at the stroke of twelve, Mrs. Norman came bustling in with a large basket. Harry and Ron were browsing in the sports section of the bookshelves. Yaxley was checking out the History section. Dolohov was browsing in the classic arts section. 

“Milton! Milton, where are they?” she asked in a loud whisper. He chuckled as he pulled her behind the counter. They disappeared down the hall. The four wizards were sniggering as they kept watch. 

He pointed into the stock room where Hermione and Thorfinn were quietly sorting out the books. Well, Hermione was sorting. It looked like Thorfinn had finally found one to look at. From the look on his face, he was very much enjoying the book. 

Hermione looked at Rowle. He’d been entirely too quiet for the last few minutes. He was looking at a book, finally not complaining! She wondered what kind of book had put that amused smile and arrested look on his face. She raised up to look and her face immediately flamed. 

“What the devil are you looking? Give me that!” she tried to snatch the book away from him. He jumped and laughed as he held it up above her head. 

“Nope, I like this one! Can I get it, Granger?” he chortled happily. 

“NO! NO, ROWLE! You are NOT getting that book! No!” she hopped up and down fruitlessly, trying to grab the book away from him. Mr. Norman rushed back and motioned the other wizards back into the hallway, laughing. They rushed down the hall to see what was going on. They were quickly overcome with laughter at the sight of the big blonde holding a book just high enough that Hermione was unable to get her hands on it. 

“ROWLE! I mean it! You are NOT GETTING THAT BOOK! Hand it over, NOW!” Hermione was trying desperately nor to shriek in anger but the big galoot was trying her last nerve! 

Thorfinn was laughing his arse off. She was just too little and entirely too adorable. She looked like a little hissing kitten, jumping and spitting at him! 

Dolohov’s curiosity overcame him. As far as he knew, Granger would never turn down ANY chance to get a new book. ‘What kind of book was Thorfinn holding that GRANGER would not want him having?’ 

He walked into the room, motioning at Thorfinn. Rowle handed the book over with a laugh. Dolohov held the book away from Hermione as he looked at it. He burst out laughing as he turned to face Yaxley. He held the book up to show him. Thorfinn draped himself over Dolohov’s shoulder. Together, they asked in unison, “Please, Corban, can we have it?!”

It was a copy of the Kama Sutra!


End file.
